Los labios de un angel
by hirstx
Summary: Naruto emprende una busqueda para dar con el paradero de sakura, Sasuke,decide culminar su venganza con su grupo, se dara cuenta de lo que relmente siente cuando vea en las cirscumtancias que esta su excompañera?¿tendra algo k ver Itachi? SASUxSAKUxITA
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 ---------------INDICIOS DE PLANES---------------- 

Naruto: Que hora es?

Hinata: Aun es temprano...naruto-kun.

Naruto: Si..tienes razon, Hinata-chan...

Hinata: ...

Naruto: vamos a "dormir" un rato mas.

Hinata: S-si.(sonrojada)

Mientras en otra parte..

Sasuke: Ya! Sueltame de una vez!

Karin: Pero..Cari..

Sasuke: SUIUGUETSU!!!

Suiguetsu: Si, Sasuke?

Sasuke: llevate a esta lapa de aqui, por dios no me deja ni un minuto en paz, dios eres peor que S...

Karin: Que quien?

Sasuke: Que Sakura, aunque claro, ella era mucho mas bonita que tu y mas "inocente". Largate, ya!

Suiguetsu: Vamonos, cuatro ojos.(la coge por el cuello de la camisa y se la lleva arrastrando)

Karin: NOOOO!!!!!

Sasuke: al fin un poco de tranquilidad. Que estara haciendo ahora..?

En la vila de la hoja...

Naruto: Bueno, hoy es el gran dia!

Hinata: Naruto-kun, ten cuidado, porfavor. (le da un tierno beso)

Naruto: Hinata-chan, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!!(la abrazo y la besa)

Hinata: Jejeje...

Naruto: Te quiero.

Hinata: Y yo a ti.

Naruto: Adios y sobretodo cuidate!!

Hinata: Si!

El rubio salio corriendo de su casa y se fue al punto de reunion para partir.

Shikamaru: Bueno, Naruto, como siempre, es el ultimo, que remedio.

Naruto: OE! eso no es verdad!

Tenten: Ya basta!

Ino: Ya habeis olvidado porque estamos aqui?!!(histerica)

Shikamaru: ARG! que problematica!

Neji: Bueno el plan es...

En una cueva se puede divisar un chico de ojos negros profundo, un hombre lato rubio, una chica peliroja, y un chico con cabellos violetas claros.

Juugo: Crees que ya es hora?

Sasuke: Si, es hora de culminar mi venganza de una vez por todas.

Karin: KYYA! que cool que res, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Suiguetsu!

Suiguetsu: Si! (coge a Karin de la manga y la arrastra)

Karin: Porque siempre me has de llevar a rastras, maldito tiburon??!!

Suiguetsu: Callate, remolacha!

Sasuke: Vamonos!

En un lugar desconocido, se detectan a dos personas con los misos atuendos, una capa negra con nubes rojas.

¿?: Para porfavor..yo no quiero..PARA!

El chico de unos 22 años con coleta larga le da un beso apasionado cosa que la chica que tenia unos 18 años de cabellos un poco largos, lo rechaza con desesperacion. Asi que se adentro por la camiseta de la joven.

¿?: PARA!! NO LO HAGAS ITACHI!!

Itachi: Sabes lo que e esperado por este momento?

De mientras en la vila de la hoja...

Shikamaru: Entendido?

Neji,Tente,Ino,Naruto y kiba: Si!

Shikamaru: Por ultimo, nos dividiremos en parejas, Ino conmigo, Tenten- Neji y Naruto-Kiba.

Naruto: Ojala Hinata-chan estubiera aqui..y no me ubiera tocado con el baka pulgoso de kiba. T.T

Kiba: Has dicho algo?!

Naruto: NO! no claro que no!!jejeje...

Shikamaru: Adelante!!

Los ninjas de la hoja saltaron de arbol en arbol en diferentes direcciones.

Naruto: Preparate, esta vez te voi a encontrar, Sakura-chan.

Weno hasta aqui la primera parte de mi FIC nuevo!! Spero k les haya gustado. Weno seguro k algunos os estareis preguntando, que, porque Hinata-chan no va con Naruto, pues dentro de poco lo sabreis. Weno i sin mas me despido!! DW!! besitius!!! CRITIKEN!!!(prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo!!!)

QUIEN SERA LA JOVEN KN KIEN ESTABA ITACHI?

PORQUE NARUTO VA TRAS SAKURA?

todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 ---------------UN POCO DE PRESENTE UN POCO DE PASADO---------------- 

En un lugar bastante lejos de la vila de la hoja,en una noche de luna llena, se podia pareciar a duras penas una persona, un chico, bastante alto, de cuerpo muy buen proporcionado y muy atractivo. (yo: suerte que a duras penas ¬¬)  
El chico, estaba sentado en un tronco de un arbol, solo, parecia que estubiera pensado en algo, en el pasado. Probablemente, era algo nostalgico para el, pero, asi eran las cosas, o se estaria arrepintiendo de haber abandonado konoha?¿realmente pensaba eso?

Sasuke:En que estoi pensando?!!, rayos!

De pronto se oyo un leve sonido, bueno, un chilido que provenia de unos cuantos kilometros. Sin mas, fue haber lo que pasaba.  
Mientras en una habitacion...

Itachi: Maldicion! Para de chillar!! no ves que nos descubriran??!!

¿?: Sueltame!! PARA!!(llorando)

Itachi: Desde luego, nose como el estupido de mi hermano, no a apreciado a alguien tan hermosa como tu..(se queda observandola atentamente ya que estaba en ropa interior)

¿?: Te odio...(con rabia en los ojos)

Itachi: Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero hoy seras para mi, y te are mia todas la veces que me de la gana.Estas asustada, Sakura?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!!!SOCORRO!!!

LA pelirosa recibio una bofetada en la cara tan fuerte que le hizo que sangrara el labio cayendo al suelo.

Itachi: Callate ya! me das dolor de cabeza! Y deja ya resistirte!! (yo: agresivo ÒÓ)

Sakura: Eres un maldito, como te atreves a pegarme!. ( tocandose el labio que le caia sangre pco a poco)

Itachi: Bueno consideralo, una muestra de mi aprecio.jajaja, ademas asi estas mas sexy.

Sakura: Que alguien me ayude...Porfavor..

Itachi: Como vulevas a decir algo, juro que de esta habitacion no sales en tu vida. Vas a estar atada a mi para siempre.

Sakura:...(llora en silencio)

Pensamientos sakura: Maldito hijo de #╛&!! Lo odio!! lo odio!! lo odio!!!

Mientras tanto, nuestro guaperas, se dirige a la casa de donde se escuchaban los gritos, fue apresurando el paso, sin saber porque, le resultaba muy familiar.

Sasuke: Que e esta sensacion...me es tan familiar...

en otra parte se podia ver un grupo de ninjas a toda velocidad por parejas saltando de arbol en arbol.

Kiba: Que tal lo llevas con Hinata "Eso"?

Naruto: Pues muy bien, dice la vieja (T-sunade, jeje) que maximo le quedaran 2 meses.

Kiba: Que bien!

Naruto: Tambien dice, que esta muy bien de salud.

Kiba: Sabeis como le vais a llamar?

Naruto:etoo...aun no, jeje.

Kiba: Vaya...me dijistes que era niña, no?

Naruto: Si!! Va a salir una linda niЯa!! Sera como su mama!!!

Kiba: Seguro que si sale como ella, sera my bonita...(me e ido de la lengua)

Naruto: (mirada asesina) asi es...

Kiba: jejeje(rie nervioso)

Naruto: Tengo tantas ganas que nazca ya nuestra hijita!!

Kiba: La madrina, quien sera?

Nauro:...pues..sera sakura-chan..de eso no hay duda...de eso no hay duda...(sonrie triste)

Kiba:Aun recuerdas sus palabras de hace dos aЯos, verdad?

Naruto: Claro que las recuerdo! BAKA! como se me van a olvidar?!

---------------FLASH BACK-------------------

Naruto: Qu-Que estas haciendo...?(con un nudo en la garganta)

Sakura: Naruto...(sonrie muy tristemente)

Naruto: N-no te iras a ir...¿verdad?

Sakura:...(sin respuesta)

Naruto: Verdad, Sakura-chan??!!!(llorando)

Sakura: Siepre te e querido..y por mucho que pase, siempre te seguire queriendo,por siempre...(se le escapa una lagrima)

Naruto:Sak...

Sakura: Adios..

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le hermosa pelirosa desaparece dejando al pobre naruto con la palabra en la boca.

pensamientos sakura: Lo siento tanto, Naruto...es necesario...

-------------FIN DEL FLAH BACK---------------

Naruto: Esta vez, te encontrare, Sakura-chan, seguro!!!

Kiba: Naruto...

En otra parte, Sasuke se paro en una casa, no muy bn echa, desde luego, que desde ai es de donde probenian los gritos. Sasuke abanzo un paso y seguidamente abrio la puerta. Se quedo a cuadros cuando vio lo que estaba pasando ahi dentro.

Sasuke: Pero que??!Sakura?!!

Sakura, se encontraba encima de un hombre desnuda forcejeando y llorando de espaldas a Sasuke (por lo tanto no puedo ver demasiado bien el cuerpo de ella), espera un moemnto, ese hombre si que le resultaba muy familiar..era Itachi! menuda sorpresa se llevo.

Sasuke: Sueltala!

Itachi: OH! vaya si es my estupido hermano pequeño! que se te ofrece por aqui?

Sasuke: Sauleta! ya!

Itachi: OH, venga! Me acabas de cortar lo mejor del dia! Estoi disfrutando de lo lindo con ella, aunque me ha costado horrores llevarmela hasta la cama...

Sakura: Sasuke..sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: Uchiha Itachi, Sueltala si no quieres que sea por las malas.

Itachi: Esta bien, me cuesta creer que la rechazaras.

Pensamientos sasuke: Que extraЯo, no a opuesto resistencia..

Itachi: Pero antes de irme, quiero decirte que ahora ella me pertenece, solo te la presto por un tiempo.

Sasuke: De que cojones estas hablando, Itacihi?!!(super furioso)

Itachi: YA, ya, calmate hermanito. Pero tambien te he de decir que ella forma parte de akatsuki, y ella es mi compañera. Pasaron bastantes sucesos y ahora es solo para mi, es MIA.

Sasuke: Largate!

Itachi: Volvere a por ti, sakura...

Sakura: (aun en shock)

Itachi se desvanece y sakura se empieza mover cogiendo la sabana y tapandose como pudiera.

Sasuke: Sakura..(abanza un paso)

Cuando este hizo eso, sakura solo se acurruco a la orilla de la cama como si no quisiera que se acercara a ella.

Sasuke: Puedes confiar en mi, no voi a acerte nada.

Sakura:...(llorando)

Sasuke: Parece que ese maldito te hirio en el labio.

Sakura: no es nada...olvidalo...

Sasuke: Te espero fuera...para que te cambies...

Sakura: No tengo ropa, Itachi las ha roto.

pensamientos sasuke: Espera, espera, espera! esto es una indirecta para que vaya a comprarle ropa! sinisiquiera se sus tayas..tayas...tayas!! sujetador...braguitas...DEMONIOS ESTO DE VER ESTA ESCENA ME HA TRASTORNADO!!!MIERDA!!

Sakura: Podrias..(fue interrumpida)

Sasuke: Dime que tallas usas y mirare si te puedo traer ago.

Sakura: Vale, Haber de camisa tengo una S, pantalon 34/36, y de calzado un 38.

Sasuke: Vale, no tardaro mucho...

Sakura: E-espera...esque...(se sonroja mas de lo que estaba antes)

Sasuke: Que pasa? (se hace como el que no sabe lo que va a decir)

Sakura: Bueno...esque me falta una cosa...

Sasuke: Que cosa?

Sakura: Bueno..la ropa interior...necesito que pidas de sujetador...una...una...90...y bueno con eso supongo que te daran el conjunto...

Sasuke se sonrojo! claro se habia estado fijando en esos minutos y podia contemblar como habia cambiado...fisicamente habia cambiado bastante...era mas alta, mas delgada y el pelo lo tenia un poquito mas largo, realmente era bella, lo unico que no habian cambiado eran sus grandes ojos verdes, eran preciosos.

Pensamientos sasuke: ES tan bonita...

Sasuke: ESta bien, no tardaro...(sonrojado)

Sakura: Vale...

Mientras en el bosque...

Shikamaru: Vamos a parar en este pueblo!

Ino: Vaya! Hay mercado!!! Vayamos a verlo!! (con corazones en los ojos)

Neji: No hemos venido para juegar a tiendecitas.

Tente: OH! venga Neji, no seas asi. Ademas es para recopilar informacion sobre sakura, no ino? (guiñandole el ojo)

(YO: VAya par de tias! les importa mas las tiendas que su amiga ¬¬)

Naruto: De eso nada, no nos vamos a parar!

Shikamaru: Bueno..pararemos pero solo para tomar algo, deacuerdo? Ademas estoi sediento.

Naruto: Maldicion...(susurro por lo bajo)

Kiba: Naruto, ya veras como la encontraremos!

Naruto: Tienes razon!

Mientras tanto, sasuke, iba por l mercado cerca de la casa para encontrar algo..fue primero a la tienda de camisas.

Sasuke: Esta camisa no esta mal...se la cojo.

Pensamientos sasuke: Pobre sakura! no puedo creer que el bastardo de mi hermano le haya tocado! nunca me lo perdonare!!

Señora: Son doscientos yens.

Sasuke: SI..(e los da) adios.

Sasuke se va a la parada de faldas y seguidamente en la de zapatos, se lo habia comprado todo, excepto la ropa interior.

Sasuke: Bueno...(se sonroja) esto lo ago por ti sakura, que lo sepas..(se dijo asi mismo)

El pelinegro va para el puestecito y...

Sasuke: Quisiera un sujetador de la talla 90 a conjunto con las braguitas (dijo muy sonrojado y con cara de pocos amigos)

Para el pobre pelinegro no habia nada mas humillante que eso..¿o podria haber algo mas?

Señora: De que color?

Sasuke: Pues...negro...

Señora: Vale, tenga son 150 yens.

Sasuke: Tenga quedese el cambio.

Justamente cuando sasuke esta recibiendo la ropa interior en sus manos se escuchan voces.

¿?: OIII! TEME!!

¿?:CARI!!

que tal me ha quedado?! espero que bien! os queria hacer una preguntilla.

creeis que ha sido demasiodo rapido la aparicion de Sasuke con sakura?

UNA COXITA kIBA NO QUIERE A HINATA-CHAN, SOLO QUE LE TIENE APRECIO, PERO NADA MAS, EH..JEJEJE

En el proximo capitulo se averiguaran mas cosas, como sobre itachi y skaura¿quien seran esos que chillan¿donde abra ido ITachi?!! NO os lo perdais, todo eso y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo!!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 ---------------Sasuke, Hebi y Sakura---------------- 

?¿CARI!!! QUE HACES CON ESO?

?¿ TEME!! QUE HACES AQUI??!!

Pensamientos sasuke: La cosa no se puede complicar mas... ?

Sasuke: Suiguetsu! Llevatela de aqui!

Suiguetsu (murmurando)¿Por que siempre me toca a mi llevarmela...?

Sasuke: SUIGUETSU!

Karin: NO!!! SE QUE QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO!! PORQUE HACES UNA BARRERA ENTRE NOSOTROS??!

Suiguetsu: Despierta y baja de las nubes, el no siente nada por ti, bueno, s, te detesta, pero lo superaras.

Karin: De que hablas?! el y yo nos amamos!

Suiguetsu se la lleva de los pelos por el mercado.

?¿ oi teme, esque no piensas decirme nada?

Sasuke: Cuanto tiempo..naruto...

Naruto: Eso es lo unico que tienes que decir?! (se va acercando a el)

Sasuke: No tengo tiempo de hablar contigo, tengo cosas MAS importantes que hacer.hmp.

Naruto: TEME! no te atreveras a irte!

Y en un puf desaparece el pelinegro. Naruto se muere de la rabia y empieza a buscarlo por todo el mercado junto con su grupo.  
Mientras tanto Sasuke, se dirige a la peque? caba?, donde residia la pelirosa.

TOK TOK!

Sakura: Pasa..

El pelinegro abre la puerta y le lanza sakura la ropa y le dice:

Sasuke: Vistete rapido.

Sakura: gracias...

Sasuke: hmp.(cierra la puerta quedandose el fuera de la caba?)

Sakura: este nunca cambia.

La pelirosa se viste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sale de la caba?.

Sakura: Ya estoi.

el pelinegro por los adentro se quedo sorprendido de lo bien que le quedaba la ropa. Definitibamente a cambiado. Ahora podia apreciar las curbas que tenia y demas.

Sasuke: ejem.tenemos que ir a buscar a mi equipo.  
Sakura: E-esta bien.

INNERsakura: SHANDAROO!! VAMOS A IR CON EL!!! QUE EMOCION!!! ABRA ALGUNA CHICA EN SU GRUPO?!

Sasuke y sakura iban saltando por lo arboles, habia un silencio incomodo, hasta que sakura lo decidio romper.

Sakura: Sasuke...

Sasuke: que.

Pensamientos Sasuke: Que ha pasado con el -kun?

Sakura: Que has hecho estos ultimos a?s?

Sasuke: No es asunto tuyo.

Sakura: ja, ya me deveria haber imaginado esa respuesta, tan tipica de ti. (dijo secamente)

Sasuke: Tu y yo vamos a tener que hablar. (le dijo muy seriamente)

Sakura ya sabia a lo que se referia.

Sasuke: Te ha hecho algo?

Sakura: No, pero sino hubieras llegado...el..ya lo habia intentado mas veces...

Sasuke: Tks.sigues siendo debil y molesta.

Ese comentario le hizo que le hirbiera la sangre a Sakura.

Sakura: He cambiado, sabes?!

Sasuke: En que aspecto? (le dice picaramente)

Sakura se sonroja complando cosa que no pasa desapercibido por el.

Sasuke: Solo he podido apreciar el cambio fisico, y la verdad, esque si has cambiado, y mucho. (la mira de arriba a abajo)

Sakura: Idiota.

Sasuke: Hmp.

A lo lejos se ven tres personas peleanose, al parecer uno lo tinene cogido de los pelos y el otro de la mejilla, el otro esta detras de ellos sin hacer nada.

Sasuke: Ahi estan.

Sakura: Tu grupo?

Sasuke: Aa.

Se hacercan donde estaban los tres individuos.

Karin: Te vas a arrepentir de lo que has dicho!! Dientes de tiburon!!!

Suiguetsu: Callate, te lo volvere a repetir las veces que me de la gana zanahoria!

Juugo: Ai que ver...siempte igual.

INNERsakura: Vaya tela de equipo que se ha creado este...

Sasuke: YA BASTA!

Karin y suiguetsu se paran de golpe y juugo alza la vista, ja que ninguno de los tres se habia dado cuenta de que estaba sasuke con alguien mas.

Suiguetsu: Vaya que tenemos aqui(deja tirada a Karin y se dirige a la pelirosa, se arrodilla le coge la mano y le da un beso)

Pensamientso Sasuke: MALDITO SUIGUETSU, COMO SE ATREVE!! ESPERA! EN QUE ESTOI PENSANDO!  
Sakura se sonroja ante el acto de este.

Suiguetsu: me llamo suiguetsu.

Sakura: OH! encantada, yo soy Sakura Haruno.

Suiguetsu: Es un placer, preciosa.

Karin: QUIEN ES ESA, CARI?!

nadie le hace caso, la estupido e inculta de Karin. (yo:kukuku)  
Seguidamente biene juugo y le tiende la mano, ella la acepta y le dice:

Juugo: Yo soi juugo, encantado.

Sakura: Bueno..como he dicho antes soi Sakura Haruno, un placer.(le estrecha la mano)

Suiguetsu: Bueno y la zanahoria que esta enfrente nuestro, es el monstruo de la galletas ja que ha engor...,ejem...quiero decir, Karin, jeje.

Karin: TE VOI A MATAR, TIBURON!!

Sakura: n.n

Sakura: OH! Es un placer Karin.

Karin: Pierdete! no me vas a robar a mi Sasuke!! CHICLOSA!!

Suiguetsu/juugo/sasuke: CALLATE YA, KARIN!

Karin:...

Sasuke: Bueno, abeis comprado todo?

Suiguetsu: Claro.

Juugo: Si.

Karin: Porsupuesto.

Sasuke: Esta bien. Vamonos!

Todos empiezan a saltar porlos arboles dejando un poco atras a la pelirosa, ja que iban a una velocidad bastante rapida, no esque ella la pudiera alcanzar, sino porque habia un pequeño problema.

Karin: Mirad! La chiclosa no puede seguir nuestro ritmo! Dejemosla ahi tirada!

Sasuke y suiguetsu aflojan la velocidad quedando junto a ella.

Suiguetsu: Eh, que te pasa?

Sakura: No es nada.

Sasuke: Tks! sigues siendo una molestia!

El pelinegro la coge de la muñeca y la alza acomodandola en su espalada.

Sakura: No era necesario.

Pensamientos suiguetsu: Mirale el condenado este! como aprobecha!

Sakura: Solo fue una torcedura de pie.

Sasuke: Ya me fije antes, quien te lo hizo.

Sakura hizo un silencio, realmente no queria contestar esa pregunta.

Sasuke: Contesta.

Sakura:...

Sasuke: YA!

Suiguetsu: ya! no la presiones! dejala tranquila!

Sasuke: Hmp. (empieza a cojer velocidad, adelantando a todos)

Sakura: no crees que es un poco excesibo que te comportes asi.

Sasuke: Sakura, dimelo. (con tono firme y frio)

Sakura: Yo...

Sasuke: SAKURA!

Sakura: ARGH! esta bien! un dia que Itachi intento hacerme "eso", me estampo contra un mueble y me tiro por las escaleras...

pensamientso Sasuke: Bastardo!! Como le has podido hacer eso!

Sakura: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Antes el habia mencionado que eras suya, de su propiedad.Explicate. (le ordena todo serio)

Sakura: Pues...en akatsuki hay una especie de "norma" que dice que cada miembro excepto las chicas que formamos parte, tienen que tener su propia diversion. (coe una bocanada de aire) entonces, tu hermano, Itachi, me elegio a mi. Pero no fue tan sencillo para el obtenerme, ya que no solo el deseaba que fuera su diversion, y bueno...hubieron unos cuantos sucesos, peleas, etc. Hasta que gano Itachi..y ahora le e de complacer en todo le que le de la gana. Pero..yo, me niego, no soi un objeto y menos su criada!!

Sasuke: Que estupidez.

Sakura: Yo tambien lo pienso...(triste) si supieras todo lo que he sufrido durante todo este tiempo...

Sasuke: Porque te aliaste con akatsuki?

Sakura: Amenazaron..me amenazaron con que si no veia con ellos, iban a matar a todos..a todo ser relacionado conmigo, entonces no tube otra opcion que aceptar. Me dijeron que necesitaban una ninja medico, pero, seguro que hay dobles intenciones.

Sasuke: Aa.

Sakura: Eso es todo.

Sasuke: Me encontre al dobe.

Sakura: A Naruto??!!

Sasuke: Si. Realmente no sbia que hacia alli, pero me puedo hacer una ligera idea.

Sakura: Me estan buscando. Maldicion!

Sasuke: Agarrate.

Sakura se aferra mas al pelinegro, ja que el coge mas velociadad que antes. Asi, llegaron a una peque? casa, donde era el punto de partida del grupo de Sasuke (hebi).

Sasuke: Ya estamos.

Sakura: Vale.

La pelirosa se intenta bajar pero sasuke se lo impide.

Sakura: Sasuke?

Sasuke: has tenido relaciones con Itachi?

Sakura: No..pero, hace poco, me hizo una tencnica ilusoria con su sharingan,bueno no fue exactamente su sharingan tenia otra forma,fue terrible. (enpieza a temblar recordandolo)

------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------

Sakura: Basta, porfavor!!

Itachi: Se que en el fondo te gusta esto.

La pelirosa se encontraba en una dimension extra?na, ahi estaba ella, estirada en una cama estirada sin poderse mover por el peso que le hacia Itachi (estaba encima de ella), poco a poco la iba desnudando sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, hasta que llega el momento tan deseado para el y hace que pierda su virginidad.

Itachi: Esto lo reviviras durante 92 horas, disfruta.

-----------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------------

Sasuke: Magkneton sharingan.

Sakura: Si, eso era...

Sasuke: No hace falta que cuentes lo que paso en la ilusion, me lo puedo imaginar.

Sakura: Gracias...

Sasuke: Gracias a dios que solo fue una ilusion..(susurra por lo bajo)

Sakura: Has dicho algo?

Sasuke: Nada.

DONDE ESTARA NARUTO? VOLVERA HA ATACAR ITACHI? TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!!

Weno hasta aqui el capitulo 3!! QUE TL, LES A GUSTADO??!! SPERO K XI!! CRITIQUEN!!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 ---------------El lago, Sasuke celoso!!---------------- 

Mientras el grupo hebi y sakura llegaban a la casa con escampado la zorra, quiero decir, karin, decidio pensar al fin algo util en toda su vida.

Karin: Sasuke-kun, idiotas, aqui hay un lago, me voi a banyar, asi que no mireis.

INNERSakura: YUPI! hay un lago!! yo tambien me apunto.

Sasuke/Suiguetsu/Juugo: Como si quisieramos mirarte...(susurraron en unisono)

Sakura: Karin..puedo ir yo tambien?

Karin: Hmp..pero alejate de mi.:

Sakura: Como si me quisiera hacercar ?

Suguetsu: Bien dicho princesa!!

Sasuke pensamientos: Sera idiota el tio este! como la llama a mi sakura princesa!

Sasuke: En una hora aqui.

Sakura/Karin: si.

Sakura y Karin se fueron al lago y de mientraqs los tres chicos.

Suiguetsu: OH! Yo quiero ver a mi princesa en el lago! (con estrellitas en ls ojos)

Sasuke: Eso implica ver a Karin.

Suiguetsu: NNNOOOO! ME HAS DESTROZADO MI ILUSION!!!

Sasuke/juugo: sera pervertido...

pensamientos Sasuke: Bueno...por una ojeada...pero claro eso implica ver a karin..y claro yo no la quiero ver, ecks! que asco!..bueno me pasare dentro de 10 minutos...)

Suiguetsu: HE! porque no nos va?mos nosotros tambien?! como en los banyos termales lo unico que l agua estara un poco fria.

Juugo: No se...

Suiguetsu: Le vantaremos un muro para separarnos de ellas y ya esta.

Sasuke: Como te pille Sakura espiandola...no te deja vivo...

Suiguetsu: Por que dices eso?

Sasuke: Hmp. ya lo veras.

Juugo:...

Los tres se fueron para el lago con un toalla rodeada por la cintura, mientras que las dos chicas ya estaban metidas en el lago.

Karin: Bueno...no me vas a quitar a mi Sasuke-kun, que lo sepas chiclosa.

Sakura: A mi no me interesa, todo tuyo.

Karin: En serio? no te creo.

Sasuke y sus dos amigos se habian metido en el agua y suiguetsu estaba lebantando un muro de agua.

Suiguetsu: Princesa! Monstruo de las galletas! No hos asusteis solo estoi levantando un muro porque nosotros estamos bañndonos tambien.

Sasuke: Tks!

Sakura: Ehh...?

(la inocente pelirosa se fue hacercando en la zona de los chicos ya que habia oido unas voces, hasta que vio una masa de agua que hacia una barrera. Asi que metio la mano y vio que podia pasar a travers de la barrera, asi que la atreveso)..menuda barrera...

Se podian oir con claridad las voces masculinas de los tres.

Suiguetsu: Esta que no veas tu amiguita Sasuke, no te la has tirado ya?

Sasuke: NO.

Suiguetsu: Entences no te la piensas tirar?

Sasuke: La verdad esque esta muy buena pero...no creo que ella quiera.

Suiguetsu: Tu veras...

Sakura estaba mas que roja por los comentarios de Suiguetsu, estaba concentrada en que nadie la viera, hasta que alguien le pone una mano sobre el hombro y la agita fuertemente.

Karin: Que estas haciendo aqui, chiclosa?!!

Sakura: Esque escuche unas voces y...

Karin: OH! si es mi Sasuke!! ( la deja ahi, y se va corriendo, bueno nadando hacia el pelinegro y se cuelga de su cuello) Sasuke-kun, que haceis aqui? (aviso: Karin, Iba envuelta con una toalla)

Juugo: Bañndonos.

Suiguetsu: Esque no lo ves? cegata? UY! se me habia olvidado, no llebas las gafas y todavia eres mas fea, jajajajaj!!!

Juugo: Ya esta bien! estamos aqui para relajarnos.

Sasuke: Quitate de encima, Karin!

Karin: Pero..pero...

Sasuke: Nada de peros! largate!!

La fea se descuelga.

Suiguetsu: Y la princesita?

Sasuke: Esta ahi. (se?la con la cabeza hacia la derecha un poquito lejos)

Sakura saluda timidamente con la mano.

Suiguetsu: Ven, aqui, princesa!!!

Sakura no contestaba. Le daba mucha verguenza ir para alla, con solo una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo. Asi que nuestro pelinegro preferido, se hacerco hacia donde estaba ella.

Sasuke: Que haces qui..tan sola?

Sakura: Esque...(se pone roja por la cercania del moreno)

Sasuke: Quieres que te haga compañia?

Sakura se puso roja como un tomat al sentir un fuerte brazo atrayenndola hacia el cuerpo del moreno.

Sasuke: A si mejor.

Sakura: Q-Que ha-haces?

El pelinegro desciende su mano por la espalda de ella acariciandola, haciendo que a ella se le erizara la piel.

Sasuke: Eres tan inocente, irresistible e increiblemente sexy que me dan ganas de..de...

Pero no puedo seeguir porque el monstruo de las galletas aparecio de repente junto con sus dos companyeros.

Karin: QUE HACEIS??!!

Sasuke: Compartir un momento intimo, el que TU nunca estaras. (le dijo molesto por la interrupcion)

Sakura: Sasuke..aun seguimos abrazados..(dijo vergonzosamente)

Sasuke: Y que?

Sakura: Pues que...

Suiguetsu: Te esta diciendo que la sueltes. (le dijo con un tono molesto, cosa que lo noto sasuke)

Sasuke: Y si no quiero?

Suiguetsu: Pues yo mismo te la sacare de tus brazos.

Yen un pispas Suigetsu hizo un intercambio de cuerpos, cambio el cuerpo de Sakura por el de Karin, dejando a -Karin en los brazos de Sasuke y sakura en los brazos de Suiguetsu. Y asi Suiguetsu la acomodo entre sus brazos y se dirigieron a la casa, dejando a un sasuke que daba miedo.

Sakura: Suiguetsu...

En ese momento a el pelinegro le saio una venita en la frente y un tic en la ceja.

Karin: OH! estoi tan contenta que al fin hayas aceptado tus sentimientos hacia mi!!!

Sasuke: LARGATE! no te quiero ver ni en pintura! me as oido?! VETE!

Karin se desagarra de Sasuk y se va con Juugo dejando a el pelinegro solo en el lago.

Sasuke: maldito...SUIGUETSU!!!!!!(resono por todos lados)

Mientras tanto en la casa...

Suiguetsu: Estas bien?

Sakura: Si, pero...no creo que ha sasuke le haya hecho mucha gracia...

Suiguetsu: No importa, ahora solo cambiate...(dijo mirando la figura que estaba sentada en la cama con una toalla mojada)

Sakura: Si..(Suiguetsu desaparece)

Sasuke Sale del agua todo enfadado y se dirige a casa a una velociadad inhumana.

Sakura de mientras se estaba acabando de poner la ropa interior, hasta que se asusto al ver que se abria la puerta de la habitacion donde estaba ella, viendo a un Uchiha muy enfadado. Ella se asusto, asi que por inercia dio un paso atras con cara asustadiza, mietras este solo la lanzaba a la cama violentamente y posandose sobre ella.

Sasuke: Que crees que estas haciendo,eh?

Sakura: Y-yo no he hecho nada..(dijo ruborizandose)

Sasuke: A no? Y porque te vas con ese?!

Sakura: Fue el quien me saco!! Ademas eres un brusco y un celo-(fue interrumpida por un beso por parte del menor de los Uchihas)

Sasuke: Ya claro...Sakura, mereces un castigo, ya que me debes una y porque bueno, al fin y al cabo ahora eres como mi prisionera "personal".(dijo mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad)

Sakura: Sueltame! esto ya no tiene gracia! deja de bromear!

Sasuke: Quien dice que estoi bromeando, eh..?

Sakura: Sueltame! YA!

Sasuke: vaya sakura, si que has cambiado de verdad (dijo pasondo la mirada en sus pechos)

La pelirosa al ver la mirada nada discreta del Uchiha le metio una cachetada en toda cara y con su fuerza sobrehumana lo aparto.

Sasuke: Vaya fuerza tienes Sakura..(en eso que se escucha tocar la puerta de la habitacion)

Sasuke: TKS! maldicion!

El pelinegro la hace que se vista deprisa para que no la vieran asi tal y como estaba ella vestida hace unos segundos.

Juugo abre la puerta.

Juugo: Sasuke-sama le informo que la cena ya esta lista.

Sasuke: Ha vuelto a coninar Karin?

Juugo: Si...

Sasuke: Mierda! la comida no estara ni comestible. Hasta yo cocino mejor que ella...

Juugo: ¬¬

Sakura: ¬¬

Sasuke: Que?

Juugo: Nada. (se va por la puerta)

Sasuke: No te pienses que te has librado, mira, no te pienso presionar, pero llegara el momento en que tu volveras a caer a mis pies, y me pidiras que hagamos el amor.

Sakura: No soy la misma, ya te lo dije antes.

Sasuke: Si, haber cuanto tardas en caer de nuevo.hmp.(esboza una sonrisa de superioridad)

Sakura: Lo que tu digas...(abanza hasta la puerta y la bare pero antes de irse)

Sakura: Sasuke...

Sasuke: Hmp?

Sakura: Te he hechado de menos...(esboza una sonrisa y desaparece por la puerta dejando a un peinegro embobado)

Que tal? les a gustado?! Espero que si!! Ante todo no va a ser un SUIXSAKU, pero esque crei que era una de las mejores maneras para poner celoso a Sasuke, no creeiss? weno, CRITIQUEN!!! BYE BYE!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 ---------------La pelea y la historia de Juugo.----------------**

Mientras nuestra pelirosa y el grupo hebi estaban "cenando", bueno no se podria decir que estaban cenando ya que la comida estaba incomible.

Suiguetsu: Que es esto, Zanahoria?! parece el potaje que te hechas cada ma?na para maquillarte!! ademas..huele que apesta!!!! A saber lo que le has puesto!!!

Karin: La proxima vez vas a hacer tu la cena!!

Sasuke: No! La proxima vez la va ha hacer sakura!

Sakura: Pe-

Sasuke: No tienes otra eleccion, ademas se que sabes cocinar muy bien.

Sakura: Co-como sabes tu eso?!

Sasuke: Sakura, siempre eras tu quien me preparaba la comida aunque yo la rechazase, tenia buena pinta, asi que siempre las guardaba en mi casa y me las comia.

Sakura: Maldito.

Karin: OH! asi que la chiclosa recibia rechazos constantemente de mi Sasuke-kun!!JUJUJUJUJU!!!, A si se hace Sasuke-kun.

Sakura: Yo...la verdad, esque en el pasado, nose como puede ser tan tonta de estar a cada dia a cada minuto a cada segundo encima de el. Fui una tonta, pero...pero eso nunca se va a volver a repetir, porque he cambiado, esta vez no voi a caer en las telas de un Uchiha.

Sasuke no se esperaba eso por parte de la pelirosa, le habia dicho que no lo amaba, pero...por encima de todo, penso que habia alguna oportunidad de compartir una vida junto con ella, por pequeña que fuese, viviendo felices, pero lo veia demasiado lejos.

Juugo: Te pasa algo, Sasuke-sama?

Sasuke: Que te importa! (se levanta de la mesa y sale por la puerta dando un portazo)

Karin: Mira lo que le has hecho a mi Sasuke-kun de mi alma!!

Sakura: Yo no he hecho nada! Es su problema!

Karin: Maldita chiclosa!!!!!!

La fea de Karin se lanza hacia ella, sulfurada, mientras que la pelirosa cae al suelo por culpa de el peso de Karin. La fea coloca sus dos manos en el cuello de la pelirosa y la empieza a estrangular.

Sakura: AAHHH!!! SUELTAME REMOLACHA CON CUATRO KILOS DE MAQUILLAJE!!!!!

Karin: que has dicho, chiclosa??!!!

Sakura: AAAH!!! SUELTAME LOCA!!!! (le da un puñtazo en la cara a Karin)

Suiguetsu: A si se hace princesa!!!

Sakura se levanta del suelo balanceandose un poco hacia los lados y se apoya en la mesa.

Sakura: AUCH!! (se frota el trasero, señal que le dolia por el golpe)

Suiguetsu: Ves gafotas lo que le has hecho?

Juugo: Tendrias que controlarte.

Karin: Callaos todos!!!!!

Mientras que en un hostal de el mercado se puede divisar a cierto rubio reserbando habitaciones para una semana.

Naruto: Muchas gracias señora!!

Neji: Has acabado ya?

naruto: Claro!

Neji:(desvia la mirada hacia un lado) Oye, ese no es...

Un chico alto de tez blanca con pelo corto azabache con una mirada mas bien fria de color azabache tambien, baja por las escaleras del hostal con una sonrisa.

Naruto: S-Sai!! Que haces aqui??!!

Sai: Tsunade me mando a mi tambien para hacer esta mision para buscar a mi feita linda.

Naruto: Ah...

Neji: Bueno subamos a las habitaciones, puedes habitacion con naruto,sai.

Naruto: EEHHHH??!!! POR QUE EN LA MIA, Y NO EL LA TUYA??!!!

Neji: Porque yo estare con Tenten, Shikamaru con Ino, y tu con Kiba, la mejor opcion es que se que contigo.

Naruto: ARG!! Esta bien!! Sai, no hagas que me enfade, vale?

Sai: Vale. (con una sonrisa)

Mientras tanto en un lago bastante lejos del pueblo...

Sasuke: Maldicion Sakura!! Por que? De verdad que no me amas?

Entre los arbustos que habia justo detra,s se escucho el crujir de una rama, acto seguido el pelinegro se alerto y cogio al sujeto que estaba entre los arbustos.

Sasuke: Juugo? Que haces aqui?

Juugo: Solo queria hablar contigo...

Sasuke: Largate...

Juugo se coloca justo al lado de Sasuke.

Juugo: Sabes? Sakura-san...se parece mucho a una persona que fue muy querida para mi...

Sasuke: Hmp. Que me importa ami.

Juugo: Mi hermanita pequeña, Haruko, se parecia mucho a Sakura, no tan solo fisicamente, tambien de caracter. Hace 7 años ella murio.

Sasuke: Mu...rio...?

Juugo: Si, ella era una de las llaves que habria las puertas del infiermo.(hace una pausa) Akatsuki se entero, por una profecia que lo explicaba todo, y la raptaron sin que yo pudiera hacer nada de nada. Mi hermana Haruko, era la novena llave y la unica manera de hacer que las puetas del infierno se abriran, era sacrificando la llave.

Sasuke:...

Juugo: Antes de la hora de su muerte, me emvio un pajaro mensajero, diciendo todo lo que pasara y..y que no me preocupara por ella..que ella estaria bien...pero..mintio...ellla no estaba bien! Por mi culpa ahora esta muerta! Mierda!!(empiezan a caerle pequeñas lagrimas por los ojos)

Sasuke: Yo...caundo era pequeño, mi hermano, actualmente un miembro de akatsuki, asesino a todo mi clan, dejandome solamente a mi con vida.

Juugo: Lo siento..no pretendia hacerte recordar ese momento de tu vida de infante...

Sasuke: No es nada...

Sasuke: Por que proposito abren las puetas del infierno los akatsukis?

Juugo: Nunca as oido hablar de la guerra de la aldea de la lluvia y la aldea de la niebla?

Sasuke: Porsupuesto. Decian que iba desapareciendo gente misteriosamente y que pasaban cosas extrañas.

Juugo: A eso me refiero. Iban sacrificando gente para a la hora de abrir las puertas que pudieran sacar todos los monstruos.

Sasuke: Espera..estas diciendo que con la llave no es sufiente?

Juugo: Exacto. La llave solo sirve para abrir las puertas, una vez abiertas necesitan a cuerpos para entregar a cambio de bestias infernales. Por eso cuando ubo esa guerra aparecio una bestia de fuego, llamada Chaos.

Sasuke: Chaos? nunca lo habia escuchado, lo que s sabia esque hubieron sucesos inesperados.

Juugo: Esto me inquieta.

Sasuke: Por que?

Juugo: Por que aun queda una llave.

Sasuke: QUE?! estas de broma??!!

Juugo: Me ves con cara de que este broenado?

Sasuke:...Como..como se puede reconocer la persona que es la llave?

Juugo: Pues no lo se exactamente, lo unico que se es, que tienen que tener en alguna parte del cuerpo una marca de una llave extraña.

Sasuke: entonces tu hermana tenia una marca?

Juugo: Si. La telia en la rodilla izquierda.

Sasuke:...lo mejor sera que nos vayamos ya.

Juugo: Si.

Sasuke: Juugo.

Juugo: Si?

Sasuke:..nada.

Juugo: cmo quiera Sasuke-sama.

Llegaron a la casa y lo primero que vieron fue la casa patas arriba y a Suiguetsu en una esquina un poco asustado. Normal, estaba todo roto, con grietas en el suelo, pero lo peor de todo fue ver a la fea de Karin y a Sakura peleandose a puñtazo limpio.

Karin: Vaya, vaya, eres fuerte lo reconozco chiclosa.

Sakura: Que esperabas.

Juugo: Que esta pasando aqui.

Suiguetsu señalo con el dedo hacia el comedor, viendo como dos mujeres se peleaban, bueno aunque las dos estaban casi sin fuerzas.  
Karin estaba en el suelo y Sakura estaba apoyada en una pared deslizandose hacia abajo para caerse.

Karin: Estupida mocosa! (se desmaya del esfuerzo realizado por la pelea)

Sakura: Re...mola..cha...(cae al suelo debilmente) Te he..gana...do...JA! (se desmaya tambien)

Sasuke: Suiguetsu, que ha pasado aqui?

Suiguetsu: Veras, cuando te has ido Karin se a lanzado a Sakura porque te habias ido por culpa de la princesa, y se han empezado a pelear.

Sasuke: Vale. Suiguetsu, lleva a Karin a su cuarto yo me encargo de Sakura.

Pensamientos suiguetsu: Siempre me daj lo peor a mi ? (coge a Karin) Vaya si la ha pateado bien la princesa!! Tiene las gafas rotas, un moraton en el ojo y le ha partido el labio, jujuju, que aguante!

Juugo: Voi contigo suiguetsu.

Sasuke se molesto un poco por el hecho de que juugo se fuera con Suiguetsu para dejarles solos a ellos, que de interesante se podria hacer cuando la mujer a la que amas esta indefensa y despmayada? ¬¬ (yo: Sasuke no es un pervertido, bueno un poco si, pero no tanto)

Sasuke: De verdad, que molesta eres. ( se la queda mirando)

El pelinegro observo que tenia varios cortes en la cara y su ropa estaba medio rota.

Sasuke: En fin, te dejare en tu cuarto.

El pelinegro se dirige a la habitacion de Sakura sin hacer el mas minimo ruido ya que juugo y suiguetsu supuestamente ya tendrian que haber dejado a Karin en su cuarto y tendrian que estar durmiendo.

Sakura:...

Sasuke la deja en la cama, y la contempla unos minutos cuando de repente se da cuenta que la ropa estaba demasiado rasgada con lo cual se podia ver el sujetador. A si que sin pensarlo dos veces le quito su camisa quedando un poco atonito por las vistas que tenia de sus pechos, bueno, y seguidamente le coloca una camisa de las suyas con el simbolo Uchiha, que le venia grande por no decir enorme, le quito los pantaloncillos y la arropo.

Sasuke: Eres tan hermosa...

El pelinegro sin darse cuenta se recuesta en la cama al lado de su querida y futura mujer abrazandola por la cintura. Poco despues se quedo dormido.

A la mañna siguiente unos ojos verdes se abren lentamente intentando visualizar la imagen de donde estaba, pero se la tapo una cara que estaba justamente delante de la de ella.

Sakura: Pero que? (se levanta sobresaltada al notar que una mano se mueve por su cintura)

Sasuke abre lentamente los ojos y visualiza una cara hermosa con cara de enfado, es mas, por mas hermosa que fuera, en esos momento parecia un demonio.

Sakura bajo su vista hacia su propio torso y piernas, ya aun sin decir ni una palabra, intentaba entender que estaba pasando. **1- **Se desmayo **2-** Estaba en su cama con Sasuke **3- **El tenia su mano sobre su cintura** 4- **Tenia la ropa del Uchiha puesta .Una persona normal que habria pensado?

Sakura: SASUKE UCHIHA, PERVERTIDO!!!!!!! (le claba una bofetada en toda la cara)

Weno hasta aqui el 5 capitulo, les a gustado? Espero que xi, que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? Cuando aparecera naruto? Que pasara con sakura y sasuke? Que hay de la decima llave? Todo esto y muxo mas en el siguiente capitulo!!!!


End file.
